Strawberry vs Elsa
by 0miafan0
Summary: Slightly crossed with Sonic the Hedgehog and contains a slight reference to Violetta. Strawberry likes Sonic. And Sonic likes Strawberry. But Elsa likes Sonic as well. 'nuff said. One-shot


**So, I found out about this writer, iheartsonic, and I noticed that her two favourite pairings of all time are SonicXStrawberry and SonicXElsa. And I decided it would be fun if these to were to fight over him. Again, I wrote this with IsonicfanI's help because, instead of some of the character's names, I know almost nothing about Sonic. Oh, and I don't ship any of these pairings. I wrote this just for fun.**

Tails examined the galaxy map carefully, while still paying close attention to the way. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Strawberry wasn't even listening. "I'm sure, Tails" she said as she drew her Identity Discs and activated her circuitry suit. "I'll show you, Elsa"

"Even I wouldn't do this. And that says a lot" Knuckles said. "That girl froze a whole kingdom in, like, five minutes, you know"

"I don't care" she replied. "You must've forgotten what I created last night"

"What, wrist-mounted flame throwers" Knuckles asked jokingly.

He was, however, surprised when a flame came out of Strawberry's wrist.

"Whoa" he said

"Okay, Strawberry, we're almost there" Tails said. "Now we only need to land the spaceplane somewhere"

By the time Tails finished saying that, Strawberry had already opened the door. "We don't have time for this"

"Don't tell me you're going to-"

And she jumped.

"She reminds me of Sonic more and more evry day" Knuckles commented

One of the royal guards of Arendelle looked upwards. "Hey, what's-"

And BAM! The next thing he knew, a steel-hard fist hit him right in the face. Then, nothing. He was unconscious. Yes, Strawberry's gloves were reinforced with steel.

"Who...who are you?" another guard asked

Strawberry readied her discs. "If you really want to know, you'll find out the hard way"

The guard swung his sword. In the next second, he had it derezzed.

"What in the-"

"Run" she said.

And so he did.

"Some protectors you've got, Elsa" the girl commented as she sheathed her discs on her back and slowly hovered off the ground, heading to one of the castle's windows. The window that Elsa was looking out.

Elsa, on the other hand, was busy daydreaming. About a certain Blue Blur. Yes, she had always had a top-secret crush on Sonic. She had even flirted with him in the past few months. BUT he liked Strawberry. And Strawberry liked him back. And thus, Strawberry didn't like Elsa.

"ELSA!" a familiar voice interruped her dream as the person to whom it belonged busted the window open.

Elsa was thrown back a fer metres. "Wha-"

"Who do you think you are, trying to steal my boyfriend?" Strawberry asked

"I-it's not what it seems" Elsa tried, and failed, to explain. "I happened to run into him-"

"After you memorized his schedule and knew exactly where to find him" Strawberry interrupted

"Okay, maybe I did, but he's an old friend and I just wanted to spend some time with him. That's all, I swear!"

"Then why did you try to kiss him by force?"

"I didn't! He fell into a pool and he needed mouth to mouth breath and...and..."

"And what's with the love letter you sent him?"

"It was supposed to be for Jack!"

"Then why does it start with _My dear Blue Blur_?"

"Do you think Sonic is the only Blue Blur out there?"

"Yes!"

"Then...umm...look, it's Hans!"

Strawberry didn't even look. She was smarter than that.

"Umm...look, it's Eggman!"

Didn't work.

"Umm...look, it's Sonic, he came to kiss you, hooray!"

Strawberry couldn't resist this time. She looked back. "Sonic! Huh? Where are you?"

She was fooled. What a surprise. She turned back to where she was looking initially, but Elsa was gone. And her feet were frozen to the ground. "Fooled by a blonde"

Meanwhile, Elsa was hiding in the library behind a bookshelf. She heard a voice. Strawberry's voice to be more specific. She was already there, after not even a minute of chasing. Great. Now she could use Chaos Control too.

"Oh, Elsa, where are you?"

"Not here!" Elsa answered. "Why did I say that?"

"Because you're blonde" the voice came from behind her. And she ran again. And Strawberry ran after her.

"Leave me alone!"

"Leave Sonic alone!"

"Then how sould I steal him from you?"

"So you really tried that! Man, you should at least learn how to lie"

And they kept going for a while until Elsa tripped over a ball which Anna had left on the floor. "Darn it! I told Anna to stop leaving things all over the place! What if someone trips over them and they get caught by a crazy...umm...maybe I souldn't use that words. After all, I'm supposed to be a Queen, not Anna. Oh, and the rating"

"Now, where was I?" Strawberry asked

"Hold on! Maybe we can share him! You'll take him from Monday to Friday and I take the weekends!"

"Or not"

"Then I'll take Monday to Friday and you take the weekends"

"That's worse"

"Still better than how Violetta goes from Tomas to Leon and back"

"Finally something we agree on" Strawberry commented. "Why can't she just stick to Tomas and that's that?"

"Tomas? Are you insane? Leon and Violetta for the win!" Elsa replied

"Tomas and Violetta!"

"Leon and Violetta!"

"Tomas and...hold on, we got carried away. What were we talking about again?"

"Sonic" Elsa answered. Again, Elsa made a bad move. Good thing she realised that immediately and ran.

"Come back here!"

**THE END**


End file.
